Chpt8 Ep13: "Our Very Own Batcave"
Chpt8 Ep13: "Our Very Own Batcave" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In 1944 Belarus, Germany, a gigantic humanoid figure attacks a Nazi compound, interrupting the group's Commandant as he attempts to conduct some sort of blood ritual. His lieutenant encases a red ledger in a metal case. The gigantic creature comes bursting in through their central quarters and kills everyone but the Commandant. The Commandant completes his ritual, disappearing into a goblet as a fire breaks out, destroying the building around the unharmed behemoth creature. Present day, in Brandeis, California. Hunter and Kurt drives up to a deserted area and spots what appears to be a once was building that is now half-way buried up by the sands. They go around the back and finds a small entryway that's still cleared with a garage port. They park there and then exits the Impala. Hunter Man, when's the last time anybody's been around this place? Kurt I don't know. Probably years or decades. Hunter Oh yeah, some elder of the Men of Letters leads you to the desert with a sandcastle in the middle of nowhere. Kurt opens the box and takes out the key inside it. But the key doesn't seem to fit on the door as Kurt tries to unlock it. But as Kurt places a left palm on the door, it then suddenly opens. Reacting to the White Drago Morpher that he wears on his left wrist. Hunter and Kurt takes out flashlights and slowly makes their way inside. As they near the main hall, a sunlight beams down from above them as there is a large opening over them and there are furnishings that are covered in white sheets around the room. As Kurt pulls them out, it reveals to be some demolished computer consoles arranged in a circular form in the center of the hall. Kurt Um, Hunter--- As Hunter observes a bigger furnishing on the other side, he pulls out the covers and reveals to be a transparent globe. Hunter Who needs a giant globe in a room? Kurt tries to call out for Hunter but when he shines his light on a much bigger display on the wall, it reveals to be some sort of gigantic empty plasma tube. Kurt No way, Hunter I--observing the transparent globe Hunter! Hunter What?! Kurt I think we just found the original ranger Command Center! Hunter Yeah, right. Our very own freakin' "Batcave"? Kurt Better than the Batcave. Hunter, this--this is where the original Rangers were based in along with Zordon the flashlight on the big plasma tube on the wall and then Hunter spots something behind it on the lower part. But, all this stuff doesn't seem to be in one piece anymore through the computer consoles which has been torn apart and destroyed Why would the Men of Letters--- Hunter Kurt, look. his flashlight against the wall which beams back a shine to them They go to where it is below the big tube display on the wall and reveals a secret hatch on the wall. They open it and shows a set of stairs. They head down where they come towards the end and reveals another sealed door in the lower part of the base. Kurt then realizes to use the Men of Letters key and inserts it on the concealed door. He turns it and a noise of a click. The duo enters in and shine their flashlights over a railing at the level below them, revealing another set of communications equipment. Except they've been untouched and are a very old-fasioned type. Kurt down another set of stairs of the base as Hunter is still overhead, observing throughout Hunter, look at this. Ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This must've been the Men of Letters' very own command center. Hunter So a base...within a base? Hm, awesome. He spots a fuse box, opens it and pushes a lever. A set of lights come on. Hunter pushes another lever. Kurt around Holy crap. Hunter joins Kurt downstairs and they walk to a pathway of a much larger, old-fashion furnished main hall with bookshelves throughout, polished wooden floors and large tables in the center. Hunter Now THIS is definitely better than the Batcave. The following day, "Get Thee Behind Me, Satan" by Ella Fitzgerald begins to play. Hunter walks into their new base of operations, wearing a gray bath robe and slippers. Books are spread over the tables and Kurt is leaning over reading from a pair of them. Hunter Morning. Kurt Mornin'. Hunter The, uh, water pressure in the Letters' shower room, marvelous. Kurt Yeah. I still can't figure out how we even have water or electricity. Everything in here seems to be connected to the old ranger Command Center above us. The Men of Letters must've helped Zordon and Alpha construct the old Ranger base on top the Letters' base many years ago. But why abandon their base and leave everything behind in here? walks to the shelves to get another book. Hunter Yep, well, I am putting that under the "ain't broke" column. Listen little one, let's not go all geek on this stuff, okay? Kurt "Geek"? Hunter Yeah. Yeah, I mean, don't – don't get me wrong. Whoa lifts a scimitar from a display stand. This stuff is awesome, and it looks like they ran a real tight outfit here, but I'm just saying, you know, don't, uh, don't think that they knew some big secrets that we don't know. Hunter strikes some poses with the scimitar while Kurt’s back is to him. As Kurt turns, Hunter quickly straightens up. Kurt Hunter, they were a secret society. Hunter Which means that they made crap up and wore fezzes and sashes and swung around scimitars. They probably didn't even sharp– runs his finger along the blade and cuts himself They're very sharp. places the scimitar back on the stand. Kurt Hunter, look, I think we might have something here – something that could help us, help humanity for once. Henry certainly thought so. I mean, you know damn well we could use a break. What if we finally got one? look at each other for a moment Meanwhile, in Pennsylvania, an elderly man claiming to be followed searches a college library for a mysterious book, finally happening upon the red ledger that was spotted in 1944. Excited by the discovery, he phones an unseen figure to give instructions from a local bar, before turning to face a mysterious blonde man that no one else sees. Suddenly, the elderly man bursts into flames in view of the entire bar. The following day, the boys lament their lack of progress with Castiel and Kevin, as Kurt uncovers old documents pertaining to a group of Rabbis expert on the supernatural called the Judah Initiative. Pointing to the last living member Rabbi Bass, had bursted into flames 24 hours ago. Hunter realizes this is a case for them and decides to work on it for the moment. Back in Pennsylvania, Kurt investigates Bass' library records as Hunter questions the local populace, noticing a mysterious young man following him. Hunter confronts the man, who claims to have been admiring him romantically, while Kurt observes someone following himself as well. The boys plot to meet up in a parking lot to confront Kurt's tail, but when Hunter accosts the shadowy figure, it reveals itself as the behemoth from 1944. Moments after, Hunter yells as he goes flying through the air. He crashes onto the side of the Impala, shattering a window, and falls to the ground. Kurt Hunter?! Hunter groans. The giant steps out of the bushes and heads for Kurt, he morphs and takes out his Drago Sword. Kurt swings it at the giant and it gets stuck in his forearm. With an effort, Kurt pulls the sword free but the giant grabs Kurt by the throat and lifts him off the ground. ??? Stop! The giant lets go of Kurt. The young man earlier from the campus pub walks up. Kurt What... the hell... is that? Young man He's a Golem. Well, he's my Golem. The young man takes the boys to his home for them to recover from their injury and introduces himself as Aaron Bass, the Rabbi's grandson, who dismissed all his grandfather's stories about the supernatural as legends until control of the Golem was bequeathed to him. The Golem berates him for abandoning his people's purpose, cryptically urging him in Hebrew to "take charge." Aaron explains that his grandfather had been investigating the Nazi necromancers of the Thule society, and left him a mysterious coded message before he died. Kurt recognizes the code as library reference numbers, while the mysterious blonde watcher observes the four from outside. Returning to the library, Kurt finds the red ledger hidden on the library shelves, before the unseen blonde man shoots him in the neck with a dart, incapacitating him and inflicting a mysterious spell. Aaron gets hit with a dart as well, before Hunter urges the Golem to defend his master against the mysterious man. Unaffected by the darts, the Golem soundly beats the blonde man, snapping his neck, and breaking the spells over Kurt and Aaron. After burning and burying the man, Kurt and Hunter look over the ledger as the Golem explains that it pertains to cruel magical experiments performed by the Thule. He explains that Aaron would understand the situation better if he consulted the Golem's "owner's manual" bequeathed by his grandfather years earlier, but the boy burned the book as rolling papers, not understanding its significance. Meanwhile, the still-youthful Commandant pays a visit to the library, and finds evidence that the Golem attacked his man Torvald. Kurt and Hunter sift through the Golem legend looking for the best way to deactivate the creature, should it prove necessary, but the debate is interrupted by the arrival of the Commandant and his men. The Commandant deactivates the Golem, removing a scroll from his mouth, while holding the others at gunpoint. The men find the ledger, but Aaron gets the jump on the Commandant, and Kurt and Hunter quickly resume control of the situation. They morph and fight off the remaining Nazi Thules but one of the men got away. Kurt goes in to kill the Commandant by frying him to a crisp by using his Drago Sword's energy blast. After getting rid of the deceased Thule members, Kurt and Hunter return to find the Golem still inactive, but Aaron vows to take up his Grandfather's work with the Judah Initiative, reactivating the Golem as his protector. Later that evening, Kurt and Hunter return to the Men of Letters bunker and each share a beer and a toast of victory on killing some "Nazi bastards". And utilizing their new found base as a new home to them. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse